User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A ton of weird ideas, Volume IV
OK, what am I going to talk about this time? I've only got three points left, so I'll try to be brief. I'd like to talk about the Creativity Unleashed Wiki. What I Was Going To Talk About Is the sarcasm really necessary? Lol, but seriously, must get onto the topic at hand. Which is, namely, what to do about CU. First of all, you may be wondering, what is this wiki? Well, if you want to find out, why don't you follow the link? Of course, just in case the link breaks, or you can't access the site, or you're an electronic life-form imprisoned in the GC Wiki with no hope of escape, here's a little blurb: Creativity Unleashed is, as the name implies, a place where your creativity can be unleashed. It's a story-writing community with no bounds, no limitations and no written laws of physics. Although there are obvious rules, (try not to swear, don't excessively criticize other people's work, no flaming, no trolling, etc. You know, the goldie oldies) there are far less than anything in Omniverse Nexus. No disrespect intended, of course. Sometimes, a few limitations can be helpful, but if you're tired of the laws of physics, magic and/or interversal probability, and you want to try something new, then Creativity Unleashed is where you do it. I'm the Bureaucrat of the Creativity Unleashed Wiki, having adopted it a while after the Admins gave up on it. For fairly good reason, too, might I add - the site was all but abandoned, with the only "hardcore" users being myself, ManraptorHurr and others who came and went over time, but later on, a relatively strong community was established, composed of DraculaFan, Shisaac, Serpentking, and Karikamiya. If I forgot anyone, I apologize. After a while, we realized that the general lack of admins was making it hard to get stuff done, so after some deliberation, I realized that I was among the more qualified applicants for bureaucracy. We held a vote and I got the majority, so I put up an adoption request, it got accepted, and now here we are. Of course, it's not happily ever after yet, because of a few issues. First and foremost, I really don't know how to run the wiki, I was just more qualified than the others. I wasn't sure how to attract users and I couldn't handle the more serious problems? If anyone brings up the Iwannabe ahero incident, don't ask. Ever. Anyway, as a result, the community has hardly grown. Things have been kind of static. While I wasn't expecting instant results as soon as I took charge and elected Admins, nor was I expecting absolutely nothing would happen. I tried promoting it, entered one of Wikia's little contests, made affiliations as you may recall, but to little or no avail. It is my belief that this wiki has enormous potential, and it could really be something if people knew about it. So, here I am, promoting it. If anyone over here just likes writing poetry or short stories, or any kind of fiction, for that matter, Creativity Unleashed is a great place to experiment with your ideas. The community's friendly, a lot of amazing stuff has been written, we're at over a thousand pages and the sky is most certainly not the limit! Go crazy. Be silly. Be inventive. Build and destroy worlds. Create engaging characters. Write something awesome, or creepy, or exciting. The possibilities are infinite, and the work has only just begin. Allons-y, fellow creative writers! (Phew, that took a lot out of me!) What'syour take on Creativity Unleashed? It seems cool, I'd love to write there! It's a neat idea, maybe I'll check it out Sounds sorta neat, maybe I'll read a few stories over there and see if I'm interested While I like the idea, I really don't want to edit there To be honest, I don't like the concept It's kind of stupid/underdeveloped/badly written/other excuse, I don't want to check it out I'm too busy to check it out I can't form any opinions until I read it I'm sort of divided on whether or not I should see it Other (please add a comment below) Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 00:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:ATOWI Series